ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 42
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 42: The 44th Member "If you must know something, know this...", Gandlett said as she was escorted by Kangaroo and Mountain Goat to her personal car, "...that Jack has gotten on my nerves for the last time! Putting that damn chip in me! I don't even know when he possibly could have put it in!" After Kangaroo and Mountain Goat decided who should cheuffer (which would win them points in Gandlett's book), and after Platypus and Iguana got into the car, the five were off, back to the Animal Army base. Meanwhile, Aaron's group were riding back to the base as well. The animals knew they were not far behind. Gandlett grabbed a walkie-talkie and said, "Toucan, bring out our 44th member. They'll find it... intriguing." 42: THE 44TH MEMBER Jack, Monkey, and Spaniel were watching the sand dunes as they drove past, the blue tint of the nighttime sky bringing them out. Just then, Jack heard a squawk and saw a lightning bolt. Aaron, who was sleeping and still regaining energy, was violently awoken. "What the hell was that?!", Aaron asked. Just then, they felt their vehicle being picked up. After hearing a loud explosion, they were dropped. They hit the ground so hard that the windows shattered and Aaron was slammed into the ceiling, falling into the floorboard in front of the second row seats. Everyone got out to see Kevin and Hunter fighting a giant blue, yellow, and gray bird. It squawked, then struck Kevin with lightning, splattering magma everywhere. It was then they realized they were fighting a Thunderbird. It had picked up their car, then when Kevin shot it the bird dropped their car. Hunter surrounded his body with flame energy (which was amplified because they were in the desert region), then pointed his arms in the shape of a cannon at the bird. "Flame Cannon!", Hunter shouted as he released his flame energy, which went toward the bird so quickly it barely had time to fly to the right and dodge. Nevertheless, Hunter made the attack turn to the right so that it hit the bird dead-on. The bird received third-degree burns on its back, but simply squawked again and struck Hunter with the lightning, knocking him to the ground and causing the flame energy to disperse. "Hunter!", Noah shouted, running over to Hunter. The Thunderbird prepared to attack Noah, which was bad because water elementals were weak to lightning. "Noah, don't!", Aaron shouted as he got up and ran after Noah. The Thunderbird attacked, sending lightning towards Noah. Aaron, with his lack of energy, lost his balance and fell. Noah was going to be hit with the attack and die. However... "Lightning Rod!" The lightning reverted its course, turning at a sharp 120-degree angle from Noah to Aaron. The attack hit Aaron, replenishing some of his energy. Aaron stood up. "I'm only at 45% full energy...", he said, "...but I can finish this!" Aaron charged up an electrical attack, then pointed his arms at the bird in the same fashion as Hunter. The Thunderbird once again prepared to attack. "Thunder Cannon!", Aaron shouted as he released the electrical energy. The Thunder Cannon was a lot smaller than it normally was, which Aaron noticed. He was too weak. The Thunderbird released his attack, stalemating Aaron. After a minute, Aaron, having used too much energy, collapsed again. The Thunderbird sent both of their attacks into Aaron. Almost immediately, the Thunderbird prepared another attack, rearing its head at Noah. "Hunter!", Noah, oblivious to the danger about to strike, "Wake up!" The Thunderbird released his attack. Noah didn't realize what was going on until the attack was about to hit him, and defended himself at the last second with an Ice Shield. Though the Ice Shield melted, it successfully defended against the Thunderbird's attack, dispersing it. Some of it went into Aaron. The Thunderbird prepared another attack. At that point Aaron stood up. The Thunderbird looked at him. "I'm not going to let you kill my friends!", he shouted. He took several more attacks from the Thunderbird, who unknowingly was increasing Aaron's strength. Aaron raised his fist high into the air, shooting a beam that went several hundred meters before expanding into a fist. After 45 seconds, the fist was done. Aaron swung it like an executioner's axe. "20 Gigaton Punch!, Aaron shouted as the fist hit the Thunderbird and smashed it into the ground, creating a massive crater that broke through the island, sending the already crushed-to-death Thunderbird flying into the Great Ocean, electrocuting the body and many species of fish. The crater expanded to encompass the entire desert region, then break and completely disappear. Cracks quickly emerged, swallowing up the entirety of the island. A large lightning platform appeared, saving the elementals from falling into the Great Ocean (as well as everyone else on the island). The elementals looked in shock as Aaron passed out from once again using too much energy; in one attack, Aaron had killed the Thunderbird, but destroyed the entirety of Sky Village. How the lightning platform was still intact was beyond their knowledge. "Aaron! Are you OK?!", Alice asked as she and Hunter ran to Aaron. Aaron woke up, slowly, smiling as blood trickled from his mouth. "I only have... 10% energy left...", he said. "And it's quickly deteriorating... you need to get me something full of electricity... or everyone in Sky Village will fall into the Great Ocean and die..." "Jack, do we have any more batteries?!", Alice asked. "I don't know!", Jack shouted. "He might've just destroyed them!" "I've got a better idea.", Will said. "Sand sticks together when it gets wet, right?" "Yes?", Alice said. "What's your point?" "We get Alice to get all that sand up here through the water...", Will said, "...then we get Hunter to dry it off, so then me and Derick can control it and make a sandstone platform so that when Aaron's fails ours will be there." "...Will that even work?", Alice asked. "JUST SHUT UP AND TRY!", Will shouted. Alice created a Water Tornado, which lifted the sand-filled water through a hole created by Aaron in the Lightning Platform. Hunter fired a Flamethrower at the water, evaporating it and isolating the sand. Derick and Will then used the sand to create a giant Sandstone Platform, which went half a millimeter underneath Aaron's platform. Aaron then immediately absorbed the Lightning Platform, putting it back into his body. Though this put him back at 15%, Aaron was still extremely exhausted. Unfortunately, to their horror, the elementals discovered that the Sandstone Platform was also saving the Animal Army's surviving members. Gandlett slowly clapped as she walked towards the elementals. "You elementals sure know how to surprise me in unexpected ways.", she said. "Unfortunately... it'll be the last thing you ever do..." The elementals were surrounded by the Animal Army's surviving non-interim-leader soldiers, while Gandlett was escorted to the World Road by the Animal Army interim leaders (Kangaroo, Mountain Goat, Platypus, Iguana), fleeing to Garland while her soldiers get massacred. She ordered her men to turn her around. "Oh, and Aaron?", Gandlett asked as she jumped out of her men's arms. "Hm?", Aaron asked, looking over. "This is what you've gotten yourself into." Gandlett ran to the edge of the platform, jumping off and landing on the side of a mountain across the ocean. She slid to the bottom, picked up the mountain, then flicked it away. The mountain went outside of Aaron's acute vision in just a couple of seconds. The elementals looked in shock. Gandlett clawed her way up one of the Sandstone Platform's support beams, then ran to the interim leaders and shouted to her men, "End their pathetic lives!" She motioned to the interim leaders to take her, shouting, "To Garland!" As the five ran away, the 17 soldiers ran towards the elementals. Alice, Hunter, and Kevin sprouted up to fight them. "Hunter...", Jack said. "There's a problem..." "What is it?", Hunter asked. "Since he destroyed Sky Village...", Jack said, pointing to Aaron over his shoulder with his thumb, "...I can't use any more Soul Fire attacks... you'll have to teach me hellfire or colorless fire sometime, okay?" "After this battle...", Hunter said, turning back around to face the animals rushing them. The animals and the elementals began to fight, as the citizens were evacuated by Richter, Daniel, Derick, and Will. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff